Je nai pas des mots I dont have any words
by mystlady
Summary: Sailor moon x Miraculous: Feeling betrayed by Alan, Mina takes time off from being Sailor V & goes to Paris for self-reflection. Adrien feels plagued by self doubts his love for ladybug


Je n'ai pas des mots (I don't have any words)

By mystlady

Content Warning: Rated M/R for mature sexual scenes. Read at your own risk.

This is Mina Aino/Sailor Venus x Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir pairing

A Sailor Moon x Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir

All standard disclaimer applies

Dedicated to my friends: Sarah W and Priscilla F

Beta Reader: MajorThom

Timeline: pre-Sailor Moon (original anime) during Mina Aino during her as Sailor V stint in England (unaired episode 42) and first season of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

Synopsis: Feeling dejected seeing her boyfriend with someone else, Mina goes to Paris for a time off away from the sailor scouts business. She's done trying to save the world but yet no one can heal her broken heart. And yet at the same time, Adrien/Cat Noir is feeling quite lonely and tired being a one sided love. Marinette/Ladybug can't seemed to take him seriously. When he encounters Sailor V during his missions, he gets excited seeing his crush in real life.

Other villian, Gabriel/Hawk Moth searches the legendary silver moon crystal and hopes to obtain its power but his efforts attracts the other villain, the Dark Kingdom's General Malachite unfortunately there can only be one who gets to rule the world.

Chapter One:

"It's probably for the best…" She thought, in some self positive reinforcement way, but to no avail. With tired and puffy cerulean blue eyes sadly gazing back at her own reflection from the bathroom mirror. This young vibrant woman, who once stood as a proud and confident warrior better known as Sailor V, is now covered in bandages and bruises. She sustained these just yesterday from the warehouse explosion. She was working on an undercover assignment with her partner, Interpol Officer Katarina, after receiving an anonymous tip for the hunt on the Dark Kingdom whereabouts. No, she thought, she was working with her partner, and now former best friend who betrayed her by stealing her boyfriend, Alan, right from under her nose. After escaping the fire in the warehouse, she hid in a dark corner of the alleyway where she spied Katarina and Alan locked in a torrid embrace as their lips touched, kissing with an intense passion.

Wincing in pain, she resumes to tending to her injuries. With trembling hands, she carefully opened her first aid kid, she took out long adhesive bandages, cotton balls and an bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Slowly and carefully, she peeled off the blood drenched bandage from her upper left arm revealing a gross, and likely infected looking wound that runs deep with a puncture hole of about 3-4 cm in length. Bitting her lip to stifle any screams of pain, she poured the hydrogen peroxide unto the wound with a resulting sharp sting and hissing. A few droplets of tears escape as they streak down her face as she's dabbing with cotton balls to clean the remaining blood dripping down her left arm. She then places the new adhesive bandage around it to cover her now cleaned wound.

A small white cat named Artemis with a crescent moon on its forehead comes strolling inside the bathroom. Pausing by the doorway, a bit of apprehension on the small cat's face. "Mina..?" He calls out, barely suppressing a cry upon seeing his young ward beaten and distressed. She nearly lost her life in the line of duty last night. He's never seen her so lost like this before, like a broken soul. He had attempted to cheer her up when she came home last night, but his efforts were rebuked when she told him that she needed her privacy to deal with her troubles on her own. Since she delivered the shocking news to him they haven't spoken a word since then.

Mina, noticing Artemis' entry avoids his gaze as she continues to clear up the first aid kit items in the bathroom sink. "What is it Artemis?" Mina spoke softly, voice hoarse from crying all night, lips slightly quivering. Artemis felt a pang of guilt inside him.

"You should get checked out by a doctor Mina," Artemis says, repeating prior urging, sounding concerned. "I'm just worried that your injuries might be serious…"

"I'm fine," Mina replied hotly, "I don't want go to the ER, that might alert Interpol. Let them think that Sailor V is dead." Her eyes flashed angrily, "I don't want to be tracked down by them, especially Katarina and Allan." The last coming out with venom. "I'm….. I'm….. better off without them…." Her voice trails off. Her chest heaving as she struggles to maintain her composure. She then smacks her right fist onto the counter in frustration. "Dammit, Katarina, I thought you were better than this! Why?! It had to be you of all people?!" She sobbed quietly, tears now trailing unrestrained down her cheeks.

"Mina, please stop this," Artemis asked pleadingly, his right paw touched her legs, comforting her. "This isn't any of your fault! They both fooled us. I honestly thought they were good people" He added, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry you had to find this out the hard way."

Mina sniffed, grabbing for the tissue box and dabbing her tears away. Sighing, she leaves the bathroom followed by Artemis who trails behind. She paused by the nightstand, found herself staring at the travel brochure with tickets stuffed inside it lying on the table. It was a weekend getaway to Paris given to her by Alan on their anniversary. She remembered the good times vividly, like how well Alan planned a romantic date for a picnic in the park at night underneath the starry sky overlooking the London city lights. Looking at the tickets, and how she was overcome with such joy when he presented this gift to her. Whispering sweet endearments in her ear, she had shuddered at his touch when his lips nibbled her ear, down along the jaw line and onto her neck. Stifling a light laugh, she felt ticklish along her throat at his hot breathing lingering unto her skin, sending shivers down her as he placed tiny kisses. Then his mouth stopped just out of touch with her lips to breath for a few seconds, then he captured her lips with such intensity. Their tongues intertwined, teasing and tasting each other. She moaned softly as his hands worked their way through her blouse and slipping inside her bra, squeezing her breast and teasing her nipple as he continued, now slowly, unbuttoning her blouse, laying her gently down on the picnic mat.

Her shallow breathing became fast, excited with anticipation as he slowly undress her blouse, taking off the last clasps of her lingerie satin black bra clasped in the front, letting it fall from her bussom. She trembled under his intense gaze as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Almost feeling shy, she tried to cover her bare breasts by crossing her arms but he leaned down to kiss her assuringly and pushing her arms away. "You're so beautiful, Mina". Alan whispered erotically in her ears, sending tingling sensations down in her body. It stirred down to her loins, feeling sexually aroused, longingly to be touched down there…

Closing her eyes, she gave an appreciative soft moan as he cupped her breasts lovingly. Her pink nipples became hardened with arousal at his tender touch as his fingers explored her perfectly well rounded breasts.

She then lets out a sharp cry when as his tongue flicks her sensitive nipple, begging to be touched as his mouth continued to ravage her breasts with rough kissing.

Mina felt like tiny explosions in her head, experiencing the height of her sexual fantasy. Blinded by her desires, her hand reached out to his pants and found herself touching his bulging member, growing his desire, she removes his belt in haste, and pulling down his pants and underwear. He growled in response as her fingers experimentally toyed with his enlarged penis. She responded in kind by giving into his fevered kisses.

His other hand caressed her inner thighs, stroking them till he reached inside her leather mini shirt, pulling aside the strings of her sexy v-shaped thong. Mina let out a tiny gasp as she felt his hand brushing intimately against her pleasurable nub inside her vagina. Then, he started fingering inside her carefully and she winced in pain, feeling the tightness. He leaned over kissing her apologetically.

"Are you sure about this Mina?" Alan asked her gruffly, eyeing her with such desire in his eyes. Mina responded by taking his hand close to her cheek, stroking it gently and giving him a sweet smile, "yes Alan, I've never been sure of anything." She said reassuringly. "But we should use protection."

Alan bobbed his head in understanding as he watched his girlfriend rummage through her tiny purse and handed him the condom. She watched in silence as he placed the condom over his hardened penis.

They kissed each other passionately as they shed the remainder of their clothes. Alan gently laid his girlfriend down, his hand caresses over her face. "You are so beautiful Mina," He whispered softly, brushing the tears of happiness away from her eyes. "Oh Alan…" Mina sighed, closing her eyes as his fingers began fondling the insides of her vagina, and fingering her tight passage carefully.

She cried out loud, feeling the waves of orgasm hit her as she buckled her legs wildly. He continued to pleasure her, bringing her to the final release. His hands were sticky and wet from her arousal.

"Hmmm, you're delicious Mina," He licked his fingers, tasting her juices. His movements undid her; she shivered in contentment. Lying his girlfriend down, he steadied himself as he position his penis near the entrance of her vagina. "Hold me closer," he whispers in her ears, her arms wrapped around his neck and he in turn, hold unto her tightly.

Mina gasped as she felt the tip of his penis probing inside her. In one powerful thrust of his body, she yelped in discomfort, tears streaming down her body as she felt stinging pain inside her vagina.

"Oh Mina," Alan suddenly felt remorse, looking guilty. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He tried to wiggle but she stopped him by tightening her arms around him.

"Please don't stop," She begged him, "I've been fantasizing about this for so long now. I love you, Alan." She whispered gently.

Alan smiled back at her, feeling at ease. "I love you too Mina," He dropped a tiny kiss on her forehead. He slowly removes himself off her, tried again sliding his cock inside her slick passage. Mina gave sigh of contentment, feeling the intimacy of being together joined as one. He grabbed both of her legs, placing them around his waist and she tightened her grip on him. Then, his body began thrusting back and forth. Mina moaned in pleasure as she moved her hips in rhythm with him.

"Oh god!" Mina moaned loudly and erotically. "This is soooo good," Alan dipped his head, bringing his lips to hers and his tongue delving inside her mouth, tasting and sucking. Closing her eyes, she responded back by french kissing him deeply. He also gave a deep growl as he quickened his pace. His hands were playing, teasing and exploring all over her breasts.

"Ahhh…" She loudly exclaimed, shuddering as she felt her orgasm hitting her. Her boyfriend, Alan also shouting with her as well when he reached his own climax. Tiredly, his body sank into her as he became limp. She in turn, gave him appreciative tiny kisses on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he turned to face her with a timid smile. "Was it a good experience for you?" He asked her shyly, disposing the condom off him. Mina nodded happily.

Reaching out for his pants, Alan searched through the pocket and slipped classic Victorian ring on her ring finger. Mina gasped in shock. "Alan?" Brushing his lips against hers, he rolled her over and laid her on top of him. She cuddled into to him.

Alan swallowed nervously, "I want you in my life Mina. By taking your virginity, I'm more committed to you than ever now. I know you're still young but the age difference isn't a big deal to me unless it bothers you?" He asked her curiously. She responded by vehemently shaking her head.

His hands gently caressed her face, tilting her chin up and stared into the depths of her soulful blue eyes.

"Will you be mine forever, Mina?" He asked her sincerely. "Yes," Mina was grinning from ear to ear, naughtily playing with his penis. Closing his eyes, Alan moaned clearly enjoying her touch.

Mina gave a yelp of surprise when he dipped his fingers into her warm pussy. It was already wet with excitement, parting her legs wide open as he bowed down his head and kissed her labia. She screamed in ecstasy when his tongue probed deeply, flicking in and out, savouring her essence. She thrashed wildly, unable to keep up with his pace. In a flash, she reached her peak and her body slumped down on the ground, tiredly. Wiping the juices off, Alan leaned down to give a quick peck on her lips and rubbing his hardened cock against her entrance of her pussy.

"Making me hard again Mina," Alan teased her, his eyes gleamed mischievously. Then, she rolled to her side, climbed on top of him and she took a hold of his cock guiding it into her waiting, and wet, pussy as she slowly slid his member inside her. Throwing her head back, she gave a low moan as she felt the slickness of his penis penetrating inside her vagina made a difference without the use of condom as she slowly lowered herself letting him penetrate her ever more deeply.

"Mina…." Alan protested, his body shuddered as she began to rock against him and taking his hand to play with her breasts. "I don't want to get you pregnant!"

"Shhh…" Mina hushed him gently, silencing him by placing her finger on his lips. "Oh that's taken care of, I've been on a pill for the longest time," She winked playfully at him, "And besides, I want to feel all of you," Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his. As she playfully rubbed her nipples against his hard chest. He suddenly sat up, taking her with him, straddling her on his lap as they continued their mating dance. With his head lowered sucking her breasts, and her head thrown back, she was crying out in ecstasy….

"Hey Mina! Earth to Mina?" Someone called out to her, breaking into her thoughts. She felt a tiny paw slightly scratching her pyjama, now slightly damp from her reverie.

"Huh? What?" Mina's head spun quickly in surprise and looked down at her guardian cat, Artemis, who is vying for her attention.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be seeing a doctor?" Artemis asked her worriedly, "You've been out of it,"

"No," Her tone was clipped, ending that conversation as she moved away from the bedroom and pushing the glass door that lead onto the balcony. Artemis strolled behind her.

Sniffing the fresh clean air and the lingering sweet smells of each flower pot hanging by the balcony rail, she breaths deeply, enjoying the scenery of the busy streets of London below her. Absentmindedly, she was playing with her engagement ring given to her by Alan and takes it off… This memory was still fresh in her mind and too painful to remember… and an idea begins to formulate in her head.

"Artemis," She spoke up slowly and Artemis' cat ears perked up when his name was called. "I think it would be best if I take some time off, I'm going to Paris. I was planning for a romantic rendezvous but that's all gone now." Her blue eyes hard, no longer twinkling with mischievousness like they used too, all appeared to be lost and melancholy. Artemis hated seeing her like this.

"Su-Sure.." He stammered, "Give yourself time to heal and grieve," He sits next to her feet, "once you are ready, we can continue searching for the moon princess and the other sailor scouts."

Mina becomes quiet for a moment. Sighing, carefully choosing her words. "I'm not sure if I can be Sailor V again, Artemis."

"Wha…What are you saying Mina?!" Artemis gasped in shock, "Mina?" She wouldn't respond.

Then the once shining blue sky darkened above them and a light rain began drizzling down on them.

With her head up, she closed her eyes and relishing in the rain, splattering everywhere.

"The world can wait, Artemis." She said with a finality.

FIN

To be continued


End file.
